Buttercup the Rock Puppy/Transcript
At Linnux’s Lair *Lord Drakkon: Master Linnux! *Linnux: Yes, Lord Drakkon? *Lord Drakkon: Tell the Stormtroopers to Exterminate Order 99 *Linnux: TROOPERS! *Stormtroopers: Yes Sir? *Linnux: Exterminate Order 99 *Stormtroopers: YES SIR! *At the Snow Mountain Village *Buttercup (Puppy): Okay, Brothers. I’ll seek and you hide. *Ben Tennyson and Adagio: Okay! *Tod (Young): What about me? *Ben Tennyson: You can join us. *Tod (Young): Okay. *Ben Tennyson: Adagio, You hide into the trashcan, Tod you can hide under the bathroom sink and I'll hide into the attic, you guys got that? *Adagio and Tod: Got It! *Buttercup (Puppy): Alright! 1...2...3...4... *Ben Tennyson hides into the attic *Buttercup (Puppy): 5...6...7...8 *Tod hides under the bathroom sink and Adagio hides into the trashcan *Buttercup (Puppy): 9...10! Ready or not, here I come! Anybody here? *Ben Tennyson is being quiet in the attic *Tod (Young): I hope she won't find me here. *Adagio laughs *Buttercup (Puppy): Where are you? *Buttercup founds Adagio *Buttercup (Puppy): FOUND YOU! *Adagio: Aww *Adagio walks away to his room *Adagio: Worst day of my life! *Adagio punched the wall *Adagio: I'M FRUSTRATED! *Adagio being frustrated *Buttercup finds Tod in the Bathroom *Tod (Young): oh man, sis. You got my tail. *Tod and Buttercup noticed Adagio being frustated *Tod (Young): Why is he so upset? *Buttercup (Puppy): Maybe he's from Hide and Seek. *Tod (Young): You can talk to him and I’ll find Ben, he’s been hiding for several minutes. *Buttercup (Puppy): Okay. *Tod (Young): Adagio, why are you angry? *Adagio: Go away! *Tod (Young): I’ll go talk to him and you find Ben. *Buttercup (Puppy): Alright, Li’l Bro. *Ben Tennyson noticed a furry potion and thought it was lemonade *Ben Tennyson: OH BOY! Lemonade! *Buttercup (Puppy): NO!! DON'T DRINK THAT!! *Ben Tennyson drinks a furry potion *Ben Tennyson: Is this one lemonade? *Buttercup (Puppy): No it isn’t lemonade! It’s some kind of serum, you drank it! *Ben Tennyson: Is it going to give me new superpowers? *Buttercup (Puppy): Just look at yourself! *Ben Tennyson: Can I see myself with the mirror please? *Ben Tennyson looks at himself into the mirror he realizes he is a furry *Ben Tennyson: WOAH! I'm a Furry! *Adagio is going to check on Ben Tennyson. *Tod (Young): Big Bro, what’s happening? *Adagio: Ben is turned into one of us! *Tod Gasps *Tod (Young): I’ve got a bad feeling about this, Big Bro. (Yawns) I’m getting sleepy right now. *Ben Tennyson: Hey Adagio, how's it going? *Adagio: OH! Ben I was looking for you. *Tod (Young): (Snoring) *Ben Tennyson: Was Tod Sleeping? *Adagio: Yes. *Bodi and Darma came to see Ben Tennyson *Bodi: BEN! *Darma: What happened to you? *Ben Tennyson: I turned into a dog... Please don't be mad. *Bodi: We're not mad *Darma: We're just happy. *Ben Tennyson hugs Bodi and Darma *Lord Drakkon is watching Ben Tennyson is hugging Bodi and Darma *Lord Drakkon: Looks like he have become an animal. TROOPERS! *Stormtroopers: Yes Sir? *Lord Drakkon: Kidnap Khampa! *Tod (Young): Who's that guy?!?! *Superman: THAT'S LORD DRAKKON! *Stormtroopers: LET'S GO GET HIM!!!!! *Stormtroopers charges at Khampa *Khampa: DRAKKON! *Lord Drakkon: KHAMPA! *Ben Tennyson: STOP RIGHT THERE, DRAKKON! *Lord Drakkon: BEN! *Lord Drakkon and the Stormtroopers noticed Ben Tennyson holding a gun *Stormtrooper #1: LOOK OUT! *Stormtrooper #2: HE HAS A GUN! *The Stormtroopers putting their hands up while they surrender *Tod (Young): (Gasps) Those creeps better not kidnap grandpa! *Adagio: LOOK! Ben Tennyson is telling the Stormtroopers to surrender *Tod (Young): (Sobbing) Don’t fall for that, Big Bro! They’re going to trick you! *Stormtrooper #3: WE SURRENDER! *Tod (Young): Huh? Seriously? *Buttercup (Puppy): We’re Saved. *Stormtrooper #4: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! *Stormtrooper #5: Yeah! *Stormtrooper #6: RETREAT! *Ben Tennyson: Don’t Ever come back! *Lord Drakkon: UGH! I'm following the Stormtroopers *Ben Tennyson: Where is he going? *Tod (Young): He's following the Stormtroopers while they retreat *Ben Tennyson: Oh. *Tod (Young): But what are they doing? (Crying) They better not kidnap Grandpa! *Ben Tennyson: What’s wrong? *Tod (Young): The Stormtroopers are going to kidnap Grandpa. Waaaah! They couldn’t. (Sobbing) *Darma: We'll protect him, Tod. *Darma comforts Tod *Tod sighs in relief and sobs a little *Bodi: We'll protect your grandfather, together. *Buttercup (Puppy): Does he cry when he was born too? *Darma: Wait a minute, that’s a picture of him when he was a baby. How could I not know that? *The Flashback begins *At the Hospital *Bodi: Come On Darma push our baby's almost keep pushing! *Darma gives birth to Tod *Tod (Baby): WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Darma: It’s a boy. *Bodi: He's So Cute and Healthy. *Tod (Baby): Mama, Dada. (Giggles) *Bodi: Let's name him, Tod *Tod coos And he wants a bottle of milk. *Bodi feels Tod with a bottle of milk *Darma: He pretty sure is hungry, isn’t he? *Bodi: Yes. He is. *Bodi and Darma in happy tears while holding Tod *Tod (Baby): (Yawns) *Bodi and Darma puts Tod to his baby crib *Bodi: We love our son, Tod. *Darma: We sure love him. *Adagio (Young): I’ve got a baby brother? *Bodi: Yes and take a look at him. *Tod was sleeping in his crib, Adagio first saw him and he was happy to see his baby brother. *Adagio (Young): (Happily Sobbing) So this is love. *Bodi: We'll take care of him. *Darma: Forever. *Adagio (Young): So I’m his brother so I’ll be there for him. *Bodi: Forever. *Darma: And Ever. *Adagio (Young): I love my brother. *Tod (Baby): (Giggles) *The Flashback ends *Tod (Young): I was the Second Born Son of Mom and Dad. (Happily Sobbing) *Superman: I studied Ben Tennyson *Buttercup (Puppy): You did? *Superman: Ben Tennyson will join the Justice League *Ben Tennyson: The Justice League. * * * Category:Transcripts Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403